1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a geometric building and amusement set and more particularly, to a building and amusement set using a plurality of block-like pieces to form larger three dimensional geometric forms.
2. Prior Art
There are many prior art building construction blocks of the type contemplated by the present invention which basically utilize a plurality of generally equilateral cross sectioned, relatively flat pieces to construct a larger two or three dimensional geometric configuration.
Such devices all require some means of interconnecting the pieces in order to maintain them in position to form the larger geometric configuration. This has been accomplished in a variety of ways in the prior art devices such as, for example, by the use of tabs and corresponding slots in adjacent surfaces of adjacently disposed pieces, or by the use of hinges which protrude from the side surfaces of the pieces with mating removable hinges protruding from the sides of adjacent pieces so that they may be coupled together.
Such devices, however, do not permit of assembly in such a manner as to produce an outside edge on the two or three dimensional construction which is smooth, since all of the sides of each piece have connecting means of some sort thus giving an unesthetically pleasing appearance and one which may interfere with the intended visual presentation of the geometric construction.